A. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to amusement devices for children and more particularly, to an amusement set comprising a carrying case for containing one or more toy figurines representing fictional play characters. The carrying case is formed by a pair of cooperating, hinged together, hollow housing members which are shaped to resemble the walls, bottom and roof structure of a toy castle and the characters are suitable for manipulation within and about the toy castle when the housing members are opened.
B. Description of the Prior Art
Children's amusements sets and the like have been well received by the public and a variety of different themes have been developed but as far as it is known, there has not been developed a comprehensive amusement set with a carrying case having an outer profile resembling the wall and roof structure of a toy castle and building with internal rooms and with one or more separate, readily manipulated toy figurine characters resembling fictional characters of a show or television theme.